justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Girl
'"Rich Girl"' by ''Gwen Stefani (ft. Eve) is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancers Classic The coach is a woman in an Egyptian outfit and strongly resembles Cleopatra. She wears a golden yellow turban with studded jewels as well as a few bracelets on her both arms. She wears a teal bra as well as a teal flowing dress. She also has golden bangles on her ankles. With A Chair The coach is a woman with curly hair. She wears a crop top, a pair of ultra short shorts, and a pair of heeled boots. She's a black silhouette dancing with a small red wooden chair. Background Classic The routine takes place in an Egyptian palace. There is a huge throne in the background which has two blue flames on its handles, along with vases. Two male backup dancers can also be seen in the background. With A Chair The routine takes place in a whitewashed room. It is virtually empty besides for the coach and a red chair, and the shadow that the coach casts can be seen in the entire room. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''All: Put both of your hands on your leg, and give your leg a twist. richgirlallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves With A Chair There are 2 Gold Moves 'in the ''With A Chair ''routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Swing your left hand in a curve over the chair. '''Gold Move 2: '''Swing your right hand in a curve over the chair. RichGirlAlternateGM1.png|Gold Move 1 RichGirlAlternateGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 1 '''Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: '''Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Done with [[Fine China|''Fine China]] Extreme) FineChinaEXGM2.png|Gold Move (''Fine China'' (Extreme)) Mashup Rich Girl has a Mashup, which can only be unlocked in November. Dancers (No repeats): *Rich Girl' (JD2014) *[[The Power|''The Power]] (JD2) *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (JD2) *''Feel So Right'' (JD2014) *''Fine China'' (Both Versions) (JD2014) *''Crazy in Love'' (JD2) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *[[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] (''JD2) *''Wannabe'' (JD) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) (JD4) *''Funhouse'' (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Rich Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: *Rich Girl '' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Fine China'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Prince Ali'' Trivia *This is the second song by Gwen Stefani in the series, after What You Waiting For?. * The With A Chair dance for this has very few counted moves, but the "OK", "Good", and "Perfect" moves and "YEAH!" Gold Moves are worth greater amounts of points than in other songs. *Because the coach sits in the throne at the back in the beginning and at the end in the Classic routine, this carries onto her appearance in the Mashup. ** It looks as if she is sitting on the disco ball in the Mashup because the throne does not come with the extraction. *This song's With a Chair alternate routine won in the Most Outrageous Dance Routine category on the first Just Dance Awards. * In the second chorus of the classic version, during "All the riches baby", the line immediately gets colored for a while, but then it returns white. * The avatar shows that the coach has black paint on her face, like the dancers of Mamasita and Jasmine from ''Prince Ali''.'' * The coach's dress is lighter in her appearance in the Soundless Quiz. * In the ''With A Chair ''routine, on the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), the gold moves are worth much more points (roughly 1000 points) than on the remote consoles (Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4 Move), roughly 500 points. This is because on the camera consoles, less moves are counted for. * In the ''Just Dance Now files, the song's .json file (the song's information file) says: ""JDVersion": 2015", meaning that the routine received some graphics updates in the game. * The version of the song used in the game is the one from its music video. * On the menu icon for the Chair routine, the coach lacks her glove. Gallery richgirl.jpg|''Rich Girl'' Richgirlalt cover generic.png|''Rich Girl'' (Chair) SJOP41 6aacfa99 14.png|''Rich Girl'' (Mashup) richgirlopener.png|''Rich Girl'' on the menu richgirlmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu richgirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 158hagef.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 149.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar JD2014_SCREENSHOT_RICHGIRL_Wiiu_1_edited-2.jpg RichgirlAward.jpg|The award richgirlcoach.jpg richgirlpictos.png|Pictograms Videos Gwen Stefani - Rich Girl ft. Eve Rich Girl - Gwen Stefani ft. Eve Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl - With A Chair Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl (Dance Mash-Up) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation it:Rich Girl Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:2000s Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016